Cat and Mouse
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane was traveling with her friends when she woke up from cyro sleep, to find the convict that was being transported on the ship had escaped. Now she is caught in a game of cat in mouse, fighting for her life, or so she thinks. (yeah i suck at summaries. ) Riddick OC. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she heard was the humming of machines. Not people walking around, or blaring alarms, but a soft humming coming from the ship. That meant nothing was wrong. Except for the fact that she was awake. She should be deep in cyro sleep. Amane opened her eyes, glancing around the small cyro tube. She noticed there was no movement from outside, so pulled the release lever.

She groaned as she moved from the tube, slightly disoriented. Cyro sleep always did that to her. She waited for her head to clear before standing up straight and observing her surroundings. It was the standard passenger ship. Approximately thirty cyro tubes, all filled with people, except for the one she had been in. Four of which held her friends. She slowly walked down the hall, her boots barely making a sound.

She checked all the cyro tubes. No one looked remotely awake. She stopped infront of the last one. Bold red letters glowed above it that read 'PRISONER! DO NOT OPEN'. She had forgotten about the fact they were transporting a convict. He was huge. all muscular in black cargo pants and a black tanktop with goggles covering his eyes.

"You certainly look friendly." She stated sarcastically before heading down the hall, not noticing the small smirk that appeared on the convicts lips. As she made her way towards the cabin, she was suddenly happy that she had decided to actually memorize the ships map. While the ship wasn't huge, it was just big enough to get lost in.

Amane quickly showered and relieved herself. She put on some of the clothes that were in the cabin for the crew, thankful there was some about her size. She then headed out towards the cargo hold, to get some of her stuff. As she passed the cyro tubes she froze, noticing a body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She recognized him as the merc escorting the convict. She suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked towards the prisoner's tube. Sure enough, it was empty, nothing left but shattered glass.

Instincts took in as she sprinted down the hall towards the cockpit. She raced through the halls silent as a mouse, thankful she knew where she was going. But all thoughts left her head when she got there, to see an intimidating figure sitting in the captains chair. She froze in the doorway, barely breathing. She took a few silent steps back, watching him mess with the controls, before turning to sprint down the hall.

She didn't get more than a few feet when she was slammed into the wall. Her feet weren't touching the ground as he held her up by her throat with his arm. She gasped as she began struggling, but realised it was useless. There was no way she could do much with her 5'2 form, since he was well over 6' and well built.

For a moment there was just silence. Him staring at her through those goggles, and her glaring back. Then he leaned forward, his nose running along her collarbone. He was...sniffing her. Her struggles began again, and she did the only thing she could think off, and hit him where it hurt most. It was just enough for him to loosen the grip. Just enough for her to slip away and slam the cockpit door shut, setting the electrical lock.

Riddick sat in his cyro tube. He was taking his time. Waiting for the right moment. How he got caught by the fool of a merc who had him know was really a mystery to him. But he knew he wasn't going back to the slam. Luckily, the merc was stupid enough to leave his goggles. He would have no problem escaping.

He froze when he heard movement. From one of the cyro tubes further down. It wasnt just a sleep stir either. He heard the person release the cyro tube, and stumble out. Female. Small. Delicious. Her scent hit him hard. He listened as she examined the ship, and watched as she came into view. Stopping infront of his tube. There was no fear, just annoyance from her.

"You certainly look friendly." Her voice was magical. He could feel his inner beast stir. He wanted her. He smirked, thinking of the ways he would have her, and watched as she slowly disappeared from sight. He waited until he heard the shower before moving. He broke the chains holding him with one good pull. Merc had no idea who he was dealing with. He then broke the glass, since his tube didn't have a release.

The first thing he did was get rid of the merc. Opening his tube and slitting his throat, letting him fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood. He left him there, heading to the cockpit to change course. The first destination they were headed to was the slam, and he sure as hell wasn't going there.

As He got to the cockpit, he heard the shower go off. She would find the body soon The beast inside of him got excited at the thought of her fear. He sat down though, waiting patiently as he began changing the course they were on. She got there faster than he thought she would have. She backed away slowly, fear and determination coming off of her in waves.

He waited for her to turn before he made him moving, silently coming up behind her and pinning her to the wall. He froze, trying to control himself as she struggled under his hold. The movements made him hard. And he didnt want to do anything. yet.

He took her in. She was tiny. 5'2 from what he could tell. He towered over her little form. She was beautiful. Her hair, was white as pure snow, falling in waves past her shoulders. Her eyes were what stunned him though. Purple. A glowing purple with no pupils. They almosted mirrored his own. But her scent. Oh her scent.

It intoxicated him. A mixture of cherry blossoms and vanilla. He lowered his head, running his nose along her collarbone, taking in her scent. Her struggles renewed, but this time she did something unexpected. She kicked him in the groin. He froze, pain flashing through him. He unintentionally let her go, and she slammed the cockpit door shut before he could move. He laughed at that. A dark humorless laugh. So she thought she had won? Locking herself away. He grinned as he stalked off, the game of cat and mouse begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody. This chapter , i don't know how i feel about it, i think its good, yet i think its bad, so i might end up redoing it later. but please read and let me know what you think please**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming ;)**

* * *

Amane sighed with relief as she slid down the back of the now shut and locked door. That was until she heard that laugh. It sent chills down her spine. She quickly got up and set to work. First things first, he wouldn't be killing anyone else. She locked all the cyro tubes, and set a code for the eject button.

Then she set to work figuring out just who the hell she was stuck with. She pulled up the log and froze, terror truly seeping in at the name she found. Richard B. Riddick. Most wanted man in the universe. She sat back and rubbed her head, which was now throbbing. What the hell were they thinking letting him on this ship. with one guard!

She then froze as the lights went out, and the power went off. Fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. She looked around digging through the cockpit trying to find a weapon. She found a crowbar. It would have to do. She then looked out the window as she noticed an escape pod was launched. Him being in it would be too good to be true. So she sighed and set out to find a better place to hid, or a better weapon to use.

She slowly, and silently, walked through the halls of the ships. She didn't mind the dark, infact see could see in it. One of her best traits. And the one thing that gave her an upper hand. She read his file, so she knew he could see in the dark too. But he didn't know she could, and she was thankful for that. That was unless he thought she had a shine job done.

As she passed the cyro tubes, she noticed the dead merc was gone. So that was what was in the escape pod. Thats when the thought hit her. The escape pods. There was a planet nearby, and an inhabited one at that, if she floated out in an escape pod she could be picked up by a trader ship.

Her pace quickened slightly as she headed for the pods. But she stopped when she saw the light panel. He couldnt see nearly as well in light as he could in the dark, so she flipped the lights back on. She was temporarily blinded, But as soon as her eyes adjusted she sprinted down the hall. As soon as she reached the escape pods she gave a sigh of relief.

That was until she tried to open them. The bastard set a code. She all but cried at that moment. But as soon as she heard a slamming coming from the direction she had just come from, she sprinted down the hall without a second thought.

He sounded angry, and she sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to see that. She ran for the cargo hold, and was almost there when the lights went out. The control panel for that was about half way between the cockpit and cargo hold. Fuck.

She continued her sprint to the hold, and gave a small sigh of relief when she got there. She headed down to the bins. She had found the one with her name on it when she heard that laugh. She knew what he found funny. She realised she had unknowingly cornered herself. There was only one exit here, and he was currently standing in it. Well Fuck.

* * *

Riddick stalked away to the cyro tubes. So the little mouse wanted to play. He smirked at that, the beast in him roaring to life. Riddick wanted the girl. A feeling he hadn't had in many years. And he loved the chase.

He stopped infront of the body of the dead merc. He should get rid of the body. He picked the body up, easily moving to the escape pods. He only stopped when he saw the electrical box.

He smirked as he turned off the lights. Better for him. worse for her. He countinued on his way to the escape pod, putting the body in and ejecting it. He was going to leave when he thought better of it. He turned and set a lock code, not bothering to remember the ten digits he entered. She wasn't leaving through those.

He turned and headed for the cabin. He was going to shower, relax before the games began. but as soon as he entered the lights flickered back on. He growled in response before putting on his goggles. He turned and left, about to head to the control panel when a thought came to him. cyro tubes.

He didn't want anyone interrupting their game, so he headed to the cockpit to lock and eject them. But when he entered, he found the were already locked, and the little minx had set a code so he couldn't eject. He growled angrily, slamming his fist on the board.

He then noticed the escape pod floating in space. Thats where she was probably headed, he turned and stalked down the halls, determined to find the minx. He only stopped to turn the lights back off, this time smashing the panel so she couldn't turn them back on.

When he arrived at the pods she wasn't there, but it was obvious she had been there. Her scent was strong, and led towards the cargo hold. Riddick smiled as he realized the minx was walking herself into a trap. As he arrived at the door of the cargo hold, laughing as he trapped his victim. She froze, and slowly turned towards him.

He saw the realization of her predicament dawn on her, and it only made him smile more. He slowly stalked towards her, cornering her into the back. He noticed the crowbar in her hands, and lunged. He twisted it out of her grasp at the same time he pinned her to the wall, throwing the crowbar across the room. He watched as she flinched as the crowbar smashed into the wall. He could smell her fear, yet it didn't show on her face. He smiled at that. Brave. She was Brave.

"Shine job. Its pretty risky." He growled, waiting for her response. The fear seemed to fade for a moment. She scoffed at him. His inner beast roared at that. wanting to show her her place.

"Not everyone needs shine job to see in the dark." She snarled at him. He froze. Only one species had eyes like that naturally.

"Atherians are extinct." Riddick growled out.

"So are Furians." She snarled back. He went silent. An Atherian. His beast only wanted her more knowing that. Her white hair, those purple eyes, it all made sense now. But why was she telling him. He honestly didn't care. The only thing he cared about at the moment was the raging hard on between his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter is rather short (Just over 1k) but it leads into the next chapter which will be longer, and probably the start of the M Rated stuff. I hope you enjoy, thanks for the great reviews! xoxo -Sammi**_

* * *

Amane wasn't sure if him knowing her race was a good thing. For a while he was silent. He was staring at her. And she wasn't sure why. That was until she felt something stabbing into her stomach. She almost blanched as she released he was getting off on this. She needed to get away, and quick.

She improvised, and did the only thing she could really think of to get him to let go. She rubbed her body up against his. She got the reaction she was looking for, a mix of surprise and lust, just enough to loosen the grip on her throat. She immediately ducked out of the way, heading for the crowbar.

Riddick moved faster, darting in front of her and getting it first. Amane stopped short, staring at the predatory man in front of her. She was weighing her options, and he was obviously waiting for her to make the first move. She could try and get one of the weapons from the trunks around her, but he would probably get her before she got one open. So she chose the second option. Run.

She instantly sprinted for the door, jumping over the crates, the over the railing, thankfully getting out before him. All those years of parkour finally paying off. But she wasn't out of the dog house yet. She sprinted down the halls, not really knowing where she was going. It wasn't until she was on the other side of the ship did she realize that he wasn't chasing her anymore.

* * *

Riddick was trying to control his feelings. Yes, he wanted the girl. Yes, he was many things, but a rapist was not one of them. Those thoughts were wiped from his mind when she rubbed her body against his. His grip loosened as lust coursed through his body. She took the opportunity and got out of his grip. He quickly recovered and went for the crowbar.

He picked it up before turning to her. She was a deer caught in headlights. She stood staring at him. He held back a smirk as she watched her decide what to do. Really there was only one option. Run. But there were a lot of obstacles in her way, she probably wouldnt make it out of the room. But he waited for her to move first, loving the chase.

He was slighlty shocked, when instead of running around the objects, she jumped over them. With ease. He never moved, just watched the vixen run out of the room. He let the smirk show. So she wasnt as helpless as he originally thought. Good. He walked out of the room, heading for the shower. He was in serious need of a cold shower.

* * *

Amane slowly slid to the ground. Catching her breathe. She looked around, and realized she was in what looked to be the engine room. She had a good knowledge of engineering. Not good enough to be an engineer, but just enough to run, or ruin, a ship. She could destroy the engine, killing the ships movements. Then the would just slowly drift, and someone would find them. Or just leave them floating out there for who knows how long.

She decided against it, and stood up before leaving the room. The halls were still pitch black. Which she was ok with, but it still enabled him better sight, so she also hated it. She walked down the hall silently, listening for noise. She heard what sounded like the shower, and sighed. She had sometime. She quickened her pace, heading back to the cargo hold.

Once there she immediately went to her box. She opened the trunk, and grabbed one of her backpacks. Each pack had three of each necessary garments, one pair of shoes, some food, water, and a flashlight. which was unnecessary. She then reached into the bottom of the trunk and pulled out a briefcase. she quickly opened it, grabbing out the gun, and leg holster, which she put on.

She then grabbed some of the knives, hiding them on her person. Even a few in her hair, which was now in a messy bun. She was thankful her friend Raven had decided they needed to bring weapons on this trip, even though it was supposed to be uneventful. She closed the trunk right as she heard the water go off, and quickly made her way out of the cargo hold, and towards the second cabin in the ship.

* * *

Riddick stepped back into the cabin room. The shower had helped, but not that much. He wanted the girl, and he would have her. He just had to figure out how. He heard her pass the door to the cabin, and he let her go. He was in nothing but a towel, and doubted she would take it well if he attacked her in that. He sighed as he got dressed, before opening the door.

Coming out, he fallowed her scent. He froze when he heard a shower on. So she had went to the second cabin. He stayed where he was. He wasnt going to attack her in the shower. He would wait. But not long. The girl hadnt taken long in the shower, no more than ten minutes. He continued on his way towards her. Her scent indicated she was still in the room, but there was silence within. He slowly opened the door.

He didnt see her in the room, so he stepped in. As soon as he did, he felt weight drop down on him, sending them both to the floor. The vixen had been on the ceiling. He would have to remember she could do that.

* * *

Amane waited for him to enter the room, before dropping from the ceiling and tackling him. When they hit the floor, he only paused for a moment before responding, immediately using his weight to flip them, pushing her into the ground with his weight. Her arm moved, and he saw the knife right before it slashed his cheek, and she punched his face. The slight shift in weight was all she needed to shove him off. She rolled, and stood up, facing him in a defensive stance.

She watched as he slowly stood up, wiping the blood off his cheek before looking at her. She quickly threw the knife at him, which he caught, but it gave her just enough time to draw her gun. Riddick froze.

"The bag. There are handcuffs in the side, grab them, and handcuff yourself to the bed." She stated. Not wanting an erotic image in his mid, but it was the only object nailed to the floor. She saw him smirk, before grabbing the handcuffs, and doing as she said, never taking his eyes off of her. It was unnerving, but as soon as she heard the click of the cuffs she took off down the hall.

* * *

Riddick watched as she ran out of the room. She was smart, he would give her that. He expertly uncuffed himself, before sitting on the bed. He would keep the cuffs, they would have use later. For now his thoughts turned to the white haired vixen. She was good. And he could already tell catching her was going to be fun. And harder than he originally thought. He laid back on the bed, thinking of ways to get the vixen beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

Amane sighed with releif once she was in the main cabin. She carefully locked the door, using the crowbar to hold it shut. She was exhausted, and needed sleep. She sighed as she layed down on the bed, hoping that it would be enough to hold the convict at bay. That was her last thought before sleep consumed her.

Riddick walked down the hall silently. He hadnt heard from his vixen in a while, so was searching for her. He came to a stop right infront of the man cabin. She was inside, he could smell it. He could also hear her even breathing. She was asleep. Did she really trust him enough to sleep. He silently pried the door open, catching the crowbar before it fell to the ground.

He stared at her, sleeping peacefully, as if there wasnt the most wanted man alive on board. It was a beautiful sight. She looked like an angel, sleeping there on the mattress. It wasnt a very good matress though, and he imagined it wasnt that comfortable. He looked around the room, before leaving. This was a game. And he wanted to catch her while she was awake.

He walked to the cockpit, looking through the log again, trying to figure out where he would head next. He decided on a trading planet, that was suprisingly very close.. They would need supplies, wherever he wanted to go, it was probably a long way off. He sighed before getting up and heading back towards the cabin.

Their destination was really only a few hours away, and he didnt want her waking up and running off while they were docked there. Once he got to the room, he grabbed the cuffs and slowly handcuffed her to the bed. The sight was erotic, and he left the room quickly before he lost control. He headed to the shower. Again. The sight of her cuffed to the bed left him in dire need of a cold shower.

Amane woke up with a start, and the first thing she noticed was her hands were cuffed to the bed. Shit. She tried not to panic, while looking around the room. She was alone. With both her hands cuffed above her head, she quickly grabbed one of the bobby pins hidden in her hair, before picking the lock.

She grabbed the gun out from under her pillow, before leaving the room. She was quiet as she walked through the ship. It was oddly silent. She reached the cockpit and looked through the window. They were docked, on a planet. It looked to be one of those shifty trading planets. Overly crowded with bad looking people. Just enough to hide in.

But she didnt want to leave her friends on this ship. They were still in cyrosleep.. She immidiatly went to open the tubes. But when she typed in the code it didnt work. She tried it again. Still nothing. The bastard changed the code. She groaned. Before another idea came to mind. She looked at the controls, and started the ship. Just leaving seemed to be the best option.

If she knew how to fly the damn thing. She was sitting in the cockpit, trying to figure out how to control the damn thing, not noticing riddick watching her from outside the ship. That was until she glanced up, and saw him. She froze. Before immidiatly darting out of the cockpit. She sprinted across the ship, and out of it, jumping down the ramp before taking off into the crowd. She didnt need to look behind her to know he was following.

Thats when the idea hit her. This was a planet full of thugs. She started pushing people as she ran, hard. Causing them to bump into other people, and starting an all out brawl in the marketplace. She ducked and hid behind one of the empty vendor booths, praying he had lost her in the commotion.

It was short lived though, when strong hands grabbed her from over the booth, and hauled her up. She could tell by the scent that it was him, and she immediately started struggling. Thats when she realised her situation. She had helped him get her. Now as he dragged her through the streets, no one noticed because of all the fights.

She immediately kicked his shin, trying to get him to let her go. But it didn't work. In fact, it made her predicament worse, as he then picked her up, and cradled her into his chest, immobilizing her. She couldn't move even when she tried. She just watched helplessly as he carried her back to her floating prison without a word.

As Riddick carried her back to his ship, he was smiling inwardly. He had caught his prey. She had sealed her fate. He had been surprised when he saw her in the cockpit, not expecting her to know how to pic cuffs. It only made him want her more. Then the thrill of the chase, the feel of her body struggling against hers once he caught her. It made up his mind. He would have her. tonight.

He boarded the ship, closing the ramp by pressing the button with his foot. He walked down the hall into the cabin, which had a new matress now, and placed her down on it, recuffing her to the bed. He quickly took the gun that was on her hip, before leaving her. He walked to the cockpit, set the ship to autopilot, with a course to a random planet, far away, before heading back to the cabin

He would change the coarse later, for now, he had one thing on his mind, and that was making that white haired vixen his.

* * *

_**Woot. So that is chapter four. Shorter than normal, I know. But next chapter will be a smut. Start of the M stuff. :) And it will be longer! ;) xoxo - Sammi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey sorry for not updating sooner, things have been hectic over here. My neice is visitng ^.^ and I am taking her to Disney World (so excited!) Anyways, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Amane struggled with the cuffs. They were much tighter this time, so grabbing the bobby pin in her hair was harder. She finally grabbed it, as she felt the ship take off, and tried picking the lock again. She heard the satisfying click, and freed her hands. Her victory was short lived, as once she sat up in bed, Riddick's figure blocked the door. She immediately grabbed the small knife that was hidden in her hair, and got into a defensive stance.

* * *

Riddick stared down at the girl. This wasn't going to be easy. He wanted her to want him, but with her constantly in attack mode, it was going to be difficult. He anticipated an attack, but she quickly darted across the room and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. He groaned inwardly. He wasn't used to this. He had many women, but none ever hid from him.

* * *

Amane closed and locked the door, before slowly sinking to the floor. Oh god what now. She heard him move on the other side, and could tell he was right next to the door. She tensed, expecting him to knock it down. She heard him sight. What the hell was he planning.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Those words shocked her. What the hell was he playing at? "You know what I want." That was made clear before. She knew exactly what he wanted. Sex. But did he seriously expect her to fuck the most wanted man alive? I mean serious, she wasn't psychotic. "I know you want it too." God he needed to shut up.

But he was right. She was, after all, Atherian, and they were very sexual by nature. But she would be damned if she slept with him. He was holding her hostage for god's sake. She heard him run his hand down the door, and she tried not to think about the sex god on the other side of the door. She would admit it, the man was hot. But she was sane.

"The things I would do to you." His voice took on a deep husky tone that sent shivers down her spine. No. Bad. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. "I can smell your arousal." She slammed her head back against the door, and swore she heard him chuckle.

Riddick stood against the door. He could smell her arousal. It was faint, but there. His body screamed for her. He was so close. He could hear her squirming where she sat, obviously trying to decide what to do next. He smirked, she was already half way to giving in.

"Just unlock the door." His voice came again, in that damn deep husky tone. She almost groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block out his voice. Her mind was reeling, with the possibilities of what could happen. She could open the door, and fuck the man, and probably have the best night of her life, or she could wait him out.

But what would that accomplish? She had no idea where they were headed, and it could take months. He had plenty of time to wait her out, though she was starting to doubt he would force himself on her anyways. But what happens afterwards? Her thoughts were cut short by an impatient growl from the other side of the door, that set her body on fire.

Her hand unconsciously made its way to the lock, and the click signalling it unlocked seemed to echo loudly through the small bathroom. She slowly stood up and moved away from the door, as it opened, revealing a very predatory looking man. He smirked down at her for only a second before attacking her lips with his own.

The kiss was forceful and demanding as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring every part. One hand cupped her head, while the other moved to untie her hair, releasing it from the messy bun that it was in. As the hair fell, bobby pins, needles, and another knife fell as well. Riddick smirked.

His mouth separated from hers, moving down her jaw and onto her neck, looking for her sweet spots as he backed her into the sink. He gave a satisfied smirk when she moaned, and bit the spot. Amane's hands gripped his biceps, her nails digging into the skin. He pulled back, yanking her shirt off simultaneously, before kissing her again, his hands grabbing her ass.

He lifted her up onto the sink, moving between her legs as he moved his lips back down her neck to her breasts. His hands made quick work of removing her bra, the garment discarded to the side thoughtlessly. His tongue teased her breasts before moving back to her mouth. She bit his lip roughly, earning a growl from riddick.

Her hands travelled down his chest, grabbing the end of his shirt, before pulling it up. Their lips only separated long enough to removed the article of clothing. Amane ran her nails up and down his chest as his mouth moved to hers. He took one breast in his mouth, while his hand grabbed the other.

Amane's hands moved to his back, digging in as he lightly bit her nipple, earning a moan. He gently rolled the other nipple between his fingers, before twisting it, earning another moan. He growled at the sounds, before moving his mouth back to her. His hands went for her pants, removing them in one swift tug, as her hands unzipped his own. He quickly stepped out of them, leaving him naked.

Amane noted he wore no underwear, before taking in his size. Like the rest of him, it was huge. She didn't have time to admire it, as he lifted her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, as he carried her to the bed, a feral and lust filled look in his eyes. He laid her down, before ripping off her panties.

He leaned down and kissed her, as he slid a finger into her. She moaned into the kiss as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, while his thumb circled her clit. She gripped his shoulders hard, her nails digging in and drawing blood, earning a feral growl from him, as he added a second finger. Amane could feel herself coming to the edge, just as he pulled out.

She all but snarled, pulling away from the kiss to glare at him. He smirked at her, before attacking her neck with his teeth, and positioning himself at her entrance. He entered in one powerful thrust, earning a small scream from the vixen beneath him. He paused, giving her a moment to adjust, before thrusting again. He thrust in and out of her, as her nails dug into the skin of his back leaving angry red lines in their wake. Her groans of pain melted into moans of pleasure as her built up speed, his mouth never leaving her neck. As he neared a climax of his own, his thrusts became powerful, and animalistic, thrusting at an inhuman pace.

She came with a loud scream, clawing at his back as she was thrown into a world of ecstasy. He came shortly after, emptying himself into her womb. The thought of protection never crossed either of their minds, as they rode down their highs. He pulled out, before rolling to the side, allowing them both to rest. Amane sighed, closing her eyes ready to sleep, when she felt the bed move. She opened her eyes to see him hovering over her with a smirk on his face. It was clear he wasn't done yet. He kissed her lightly, before flipping her onto her stomach. She felt his hands carressing her ass, and instantly knew what he wanted.

"No." She stated, turning back over. She noticed the frown in his features.

"You will enjoy it." No she wouldnt. She had done it once before, and it hurt like hell. And Riddick was considerably bigger.

"No." She stated with more force this time. His mouth claimed hers, while his fingers toyed with her clit. She moaned as the fire returned. She felt his hand on her ass, and then a finger pushed into her hole. She screamed into the kiss.

"Relax. Just relax. It will hurt less." His voice was husky. She tried to force her body to relax, as he pumped his finger in and out, while his other hand played with her clit. He flipped her over, raising her ass into the air. Pain melted into pleasure as she began to moan, and just like that, the finger was gone.

Only to be replaced. She felt the head of his penis against her asshole and squirmed, but didnt have enough time to complain before he pushed. A white hot pain seared through her as he pushed. He stopped when the head was in, giving her time to relax, as his hand still circled her bundle of nerves.

"Just relax." He said, in a demanding tone before pushing again. He didnt stop this time, his hand on her hip as he pushed his full length into the small white haired vixen. His other hand never stopped toying with her clit, mixing pain with pleasure as he began pumping in and out of her tight hole.

The pleasure got more intense as the pain dwindled, and soon enough she was moaning with each thrust. Riddick neared his peak, but never stopped toying with her clit. Amane was lost in pleasure, moans blended together as he pumped in and out. She felt her peak near, and screamed out his name as she climaxed.

The sound of her screaming his name sent him over the edge, and he erupted in her, holding her hips in a bruising grip as he unloaded himself inside her. Neither moved for a moment, panting. Riddick moved first, pulling out and laying next to her, pulling her with him. He looked over at her after a while, and noticed his own personal minx fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey sorry for not updating sooner, things have been kind of hectic. Anyways this is another M chapter. And Its rough. Its just how I imagine Riddick. Anywho, Read and Review! You are all amazing! xoxo- Sammi**_

Amane woke up to the sound of the ships humming. She cracked open a single eye, and took in the room. The first thing she noticed was the arm around her waist that held her tightly against Riddick. She mentally slapped herself. She slept with a convict. A murderer. Her hand reached down and attempted to move his, but the arm only tightened. She looked back at Riddick and found him staring at her.

"I need to pee." She stated simply. His arm let her go and she went into the small bathroom as fast as she could, not noticing the amused look in Riddick's eye. She quickly relieved herself, and turned on the shower. Her entire body ached, especially between her thighs. And her ass. God she hurt. She stepped in, letting the hot water soothe her aching body.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her waist, and a mouth on her neck. She hadnt been paying attention and completely missed the convict joining her. Her eyes flew open when he bit her neck. She moved forward before turning to him, keeping the steady stream of water between them.

"Oh no. I don't think so. Last night was a fluke. And will not be happening again." She couldn't tell who she was trying to convince, her or him. She swallowed as he stepped forward, the water running over his chiseled chest. Damn that was hot. She shook her head at the thought.

"Really? I don't believe you." He said in that deliciously low voice. She held back a groan as he grabbed her waist, pulling her against him. "I can smell your arousal." She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block everything out. She shouldn't have slept with him. He was a murderer. A convict. He held her hostage. He was delicious. No. Bad thoughts. A chuckle vibrated his chest, as his mouth went to her ear. "Don't fight it."

He nipped her ear, his hands running up and down her sides. She could feel his hard member pressing up against her stomach. His mouth moved down to her neck, nipping and sucking, earning a moan from Amane. She clutched his chest as he did wonders to her body. His hands ran up to her shoulders, pushing her down onto her knees. It was clear what he wanted. Her hand grabbed his already hard member.

She kissed the tip of it, earning a small groan. Her tongue darted out, and licked the length of it. She was playing with him, and he knew it. And he didn't like it. He was in control, and she needed to realize that. His hand went to her hair, as he pushed his cock against her lips. He pushed into her mouth, his hand holding her still. He shoved his entire length into her mouth and down her throat in one thrust, causing her to gag. Her hands gripped his thighs in an attempt to push back. She glared up at him as she willed herself to relax.

He began pumping in and out of her mouth, barely letting her breathe. Her tongue teased him as he thrust, causing him to moan. Her hand left his thigh and cupped his balls, toying with that as he deep throated her. She kept her mouth wide as she let him fuck her, trying hard not to gag on his enormous length. His thrust got harder and faster as he neared release. She started panicking, realising he wasn't going to pull out. She had never, ever swallowed before, and from what she heard from others, it wasn't always pleasant.

His cock began to spasm and she knew what was coming. The grip on her hair tightened, as he held her head in place. He shot his cum into the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow stream after stream. When he was done, he slowly pulled out, before pulling her to her feet. He captured her mouth in a bruising kiss while pushing her hard against the shower wall. He didn't just feel the need to fuck her. He felt the need to dominate her. To make her his, and his alone.

He pulled back from the kiss, flipping her, pressing her front into the cold tile wall. He used his leg to spread hers, exposing her to him. She could feel his tip at her entrance, and deep down, his roughness was turning her on like never before. He slammed into her in one deep thrust, biting her neck hard at the same time. She let out a scream, and she could feel the blood coming from the wound on her neck. He licked it, as he pulled out, almost all the way, before slamming into her again roughly. Each thrust was hard, and felt like he was splitting her in two.

She let out a cross between a scream and a moan as pain mingled with pleasure as he continued to slam in her. One of his hands held her waist, while the other had a tight grip on her hair. Each thrust helped fuel the fire building in her belly. She screamed as a hard hand came down on her ass, leaving a burning sensation. She could hear Riddick grunting and moaning as he took her, his mouth never leaving her neck.

Another slap came down on her and her eyes rolled back. Whether from pain or from pleasure, she couldn't tell, probably both. His thrusts got harder and faster as they both neared the edge. She came first, with a scream as he hit her ass a third time. It was hard and fast, her vision going white in what had to be the most intense orgasm she ever had. She felt him come as she was riding down the high. He bit her neck again, as he emptied himself inside her with one final slam, that she swore could have broken her in half.

Neither moved for a moment, as the hot water poured over them. His mouth never left her neck, but he was now suckling it. She was breathing hard, as her vision returned to normal. He moved first, pulling out of her, turning her to face him as he kissed her. It was rough and demanding, as he forced his tongue into her mouth. There was no battle for dominance. She wouldn't have stood a chance anyways.

That's when she snapped out of it. She shouldn't be letting this man dominate her like this. Her hands flew to his chest, pushing against him roughly, but it was of no use. So she did the only thing she could think of, and bit his tongue. Not hard, but enough to get her point across. He pulled back, a feral look in her eyes, and for a second, she thought he would hit her. But he never did. She blinked, and he was gone, out of the shower and to the room, leaving her alone. She slowly sank down against the wall. She had a feeling she had just done something very stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Woot two chapters in one day. I hope you like! Riddick will be dark for a while, but don't worry, nothing to bad. Read and review! xoxo- Sammi**_

* * *

Riddick was livid. Every muscle in his body was tight as he gripped the metal frame of the bed. His knuckles were white, and he could feel the metal bending in his grip. The minx had bit him. The taste of blood was still fresh in his mouth as he clenched his jaw. She would come to regret that. It had taken everything in him not to hit her right there. He wasn't one to hit women, but then again, he also wasn't one to be so rough. But the more he was around that vixen, the more he lost control. He could feel the control slipping away, and his animal side taking over.

He would have her. He already claimed her. The mark on her neck was proof, whether she knew it or not. And the more he thought of what happened, the more he felt his control dwindle. She needed to pay. She needed to learn her place. She needed to learn just who she belonged too.

* * *

Amane sat in the shower panicing. The dark look that had been in his eyes let her know there would be hell to pay. She would admit, she was afraid of leaving the room, fearing what would happen once she did. But she needed to get out of there. She looked around for a weapon, any weapon. She found none. But she did spot an air vent, just big enough for her to fit into.

She wasted no time getting to work. She quickly jumped out of the tub, leaving the shower running. She stepped onto the toilet, and began pulling at the vent. It came free with a loud groan, and she cringed. She could hear Riddicks footsteps coming to the bathroom, so hiked herself up. She glanced at the door as he entered. The look in her eyes told her that he would hurt her. He was definitely not the man from yesterday. He was not the man who swore not to hurt her. He was different, more animalistic.

She was in the vent when she felt a hand on her ankle, tugging back. She grabbed onto the corner of the vent, where it turned, for dear life. She tried to pull free. It didn't work, so she did the last thing she could think of, and kick back. Her foot connected with what felt like his nose, and he let go. She immediately scrambled into the vent, crawling as fast as she could, thankful he couldn't catch her in there.

But she had a lot to worry about. She couldn't tell where she was going while in the vents. And she was naked. She needed to find clothes. There was also the possibility of him hearing her in the vents, and following her, trapping her. But what worried her most, was the feral growl that echoed through the ship.

* * *

Riddick was seething. The vixen had escaped. Crawling through the air ducts. She thought she could escape. He growled, loud enough for her to hear. Oh, he wasn't done with her yet. He would hunt her though the entire ship, and she would pay. For biting him. For running away. For kicking his nose. Oh, the minx would pay. He would make sure of that.

But first he needed to find her. To flush her out. She was in the air ducts, naked. Getting her out would be easy. He grabbed the cuffs, before walking out of the room, headed straight for the cockpit. He listened carefully. She wasn't near him. He couldn't hear her over the humming of the ship, which meant she was far away. probably headed for the second cabin to get clothes. And she would definitely need them.

He his smirk was nothing but evil as he reached the cockpit. He fiddled with the controls until he found the air conditioning. He let out a dark chuckle as he turned it on full blast. The sound of the machine turning on was music to his ears. He walked out of the cockpit, heading for the second cabin, listening for her in the air ducts.

* * *

Amane was almost to what she hoped was the second cabin when she heard a machine turn on. Almost instantly brutally cold air filtered past her. Her nipples went hard and goosebumps covered her body. Shit. She continued crawling, faster this time, as the temperature slowly got lower and lower, turning the metal she was crawling in ice cold.

She finally arrived at the vent gate that she thought lead to the second cabin, and almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw she was right. But it died in her throat. Lounging on the bed, was none other than Riddick. Shit. Her breathing quickened as she slowly backed away, earning a dark chuckle from the man on the bed. She turned and headed for a nearby exit, but when she tried to move it, it wouldn't open. Then she noticed the edges. They were sealed shut. How, no, when did he do that? She groaned as she started shivering.

He was one step ahead of her. He had the air conditioning on full blast. She would freeze to death if she stayed up there. She turned before heading down another passage, finding another opening. She looked around the room, and saw nothing. She pushed on the grate, and was happy when it opened. She quietly slipped down, not noticing the looming figure behind her.

* * *

As soon as both feet were on the ground, Riddick pounced. He grabbed both her arms, forcing her to the ground. He straddled her waist as he pulled both her hands behind her back,cuffing them together. She never stopped struggling, and he loved the feel of it. Her skin was ice cold next to him. But he had clothes on, so it didn't effect him as much as it did her. Once she was cuffed, he got up, pulling her up with him.

"Let me go!" She hissed out, glaring at him. His response was a dark laugh as he pulled her to him.

"You. Are. Mine." He growled out each word slowly, sending shivers of fear down her back. "I will let you go, when I want to." And with that, he began walking, pulling her behind him.

* * *

A million thoughts raced through her mind as he pulled her across the ship. For a while she didn't know where she was. Not until they passed the escape pods. They were headed straight for the cargo hold. Whatever his plans were, if they were there, they weren't good. She immediately started struggling, pulling back. But it didn't affect Riddick's pace. He didn't even seem to notice.

Amane's eyes widened in terror once they reached the cargo hold. Under any other circumstance, it looked fine. But at that very moment, it was a terrifying place to be. Hooks littered the ceiling, hanging at various lengths. Numerous items that could be used for any sinister purpose layed around haphazardly. Ridick pulled her down the steps, and towards the center of the room. He stopped in the center, reaching around back and uncuffing a single hand.

Before she could do anything, he pulled both of her arms in front of her and recuffed them. He then dragged her to a nearby hook, and raised her arms up, slipping the cuff over the hook. Amane was short, so her toes barely touched the ground as she hung from the hook, trying not to have all the weight on her arms. She glared at the Convict in front of her. The dark look in his eyes told her, whatever was coming next, was very probably not going to be pleasant. At least for her.


End file.
